


Lucifer's first time back in Heaven after the Great fall

by Kileykao



Series: Castiel's Childhood [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Archangels aren't dicks, Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Good Big Brother Lucifer, Heaven, Kid Castiel, Kid Fic, Lucifer Not Being an Asshole, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first time Lucifer goes back to Heaven after  his fall.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lucifer's first time back in Heaven after the Great fall

**Author's Note:**

> The first time Lucifer goes back to Heaven after his fall.

The first time Lucifer went back to heaven after his fall was a month and a half after his standoff with Michael and Lucifer had his brothers at his side. He didn't quite have a smile on his face, though none of them did. There were angels watching as the five of them made their way towards the archangel garden. Towards their home.  
Castiel was holding on tight to Lucifer's hand. The silence was deadly and every eye in Heaven followed the unfallen angel Castiel, the not the devil Lucifer and the not dead Gabriel into the Garden.  
And when they made it into the garden Gabriel said "Those angels act like they've never seen a Family walk down the street." and to that the other four angels laughed. "So Lucifer what do you want to do? First time back upstairs and all?" Gabriel asked Lucifer after they had sat down around the tree where they had played when Castiel was only a Child.  
"Well Gabe it's your first time back in Heaven to since you ran away. What do you want to do?" Lucifer asked running his fingers threw Castiel's wings like he did when Castiel was a Child, and he highly doubted that anyone had cleaned the Little Angels Feathers since his fall, seeing as they were a mess. And he would only ever let Lucifer touch his wings (and Ralphy if they were hurt).  
"Well Luci, I think we should leave what we do to Cassie. After all, he was kicked out of Heaven too." Gabriel said to his brother with a smirk and Castiel sunk back into Lucifer's chest not really wanting to pick what they.  
"Well Little Angel, What do you say. What should we do in our day in Heaven?" Lucifer said as he continued to run his fingers threw the feathers of Castiel's wings.  
"The Beach on the outer parts of Heaven. Let's go there." Castiel said after a moment of silence. The Four Archangels all smiled. 

As they made their way to the beach Michael said "After the two of you left Castiel had to of spent at least three hundred years on this beach we couldn't get him to leave." The statement was full of sadness and as they walked towards (they choose not to fly because this part of heaven is very pretty, and if you walk it rather than fly you can really see it.) the beach, Lucifer pulled Castiel into a hug and wrapped his wings around the two of them.  
"Mike it wasn't that long that I was on this beach. At least I don't think it was." Castiel to his big brother threw Lucifer's wings, taking in the warmth that the second oldest Archangel's wings were giving him.  
"Yes Little Angel, I'm sad to tell you it was." Ralphy said to Castiel who only fell back into Lucifer's arms as they walked on.  
And as the day went by they told each other stories. Stories from when Castiel was a Child. And stories from Lucifer and Gabriel were gone from Heaven.  
They talked like the Brothers they were. They talked to catch up. They talked about their Little Angel as he played in the waves and they talked about how they were a Family again. And how nothing could ever, ever change that.


End file.
